


Exzentriker sucht Liebe

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Sheldon Cooper hat seinen Ruf im Institut weg, doch Blaine ist noch niemand der viel auf Gerüchte gehört hat. Vor allem, da seine Erfahrungen mit Sheldon so ganz anders sind als wie die seiner Kollegen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exzentriker sucht Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine taucht in 2x03 auf und mit ihm gibt es [diese süße Szene](http://bigbangtheory-gifs.tumblr.com/post/31674780900).

Er hat von ihm gehört. Natürlich hat er von ihm gehört. Jeder Wissenschaftler und Angestellter im California Institute of Technology hat von Dr. Sheldon Cooper gehört. Er ist der Exzentriker schlechthin unter all den Exzentrikern, die hier im Institut arbeiten.

 

Auch er zählt sich zu den Exzentrikern. Etwas verrückt zu sein ist wohl unausweichlich als Wissenschaftler, aber trotzdem hat er immer gedacht, dass all diese Gerüchte über Dr. Cooper, nein Sheldon, übertrieben sind. Niemand ist so ... eigensinnig und nervend wie ihn so viele darstellen. Er scheint gut mit einigen anderen Wissenschaftlern befreundet zu sein und hat seit einigen Jahren seinen Platz als Genie in seiner Abteilung bestätigt.

 

Zwar sind so einige Marotten von denen er gehört hat, seltsam, aber Wahrheiten und Gerüchte vermischen sich immer miteinander und erreichen dabei ungeahnte Höhen.

 

Nichtsdestotrotz hat Sheldon seinen Ruf als abschreckendes Beispiel weg. Keiner will so exzentrisch werden wie er. Er selbst hat diese Kommentare jedoch immer abgelehnt. Er kannte damals Sheldon noch nicht, aber er hat durch eigene bittere Erfahrungen lernen müssen nie dem Geschwätz der Leute zu glauben. Sie lagen damals falsch über ihn und aus diesem Grund haben sie vielleicht auch eine vollkommen falsche Meinung über Sheldon.

 

Bestätigt fühlte er sich in dieser Ansicht als er eines Tages von jemanden in der Cafeteria angesprochen wurde. Er hatte gar nicht registriert, dass es dann gerade eben dieser Dr. Sheldon Cooper war, der ihn um seine Nummer bat.

 

Gut, eigentlich fragte er ihn zuerst, ob er gerade mit jemanden eine sexuelle Beziehung habe und danach fragte er ihn erst nach seiner Nummer.

 

Er gibt es jedoch offen zu. Selbst, wenn er damals gewusst hätte, das es Dr. Sheldon Cooper ist, der ihn gefragt hat, er hätte ihm trotzdem seine Nummer gegeben.

 

Er sieht gut aus. Er sieht _wirklich_ gut aus mit einem ganz speziellem geekigen Charme. Ehrlich gesagt ist er einfach sein Typ. Groß, tolle Augen und einfach ein gewisses Extra, dass ihn aus der Masse hervorstechen lässt.

 

Darum dachte er auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nach bevor er nach der Hand des damals Unbekannten griff um seine Nummer in dessen Handfläche zu schreiben.

 

Erst hinterher erfuhr er von einem seiner Kollegen, dass dieser gutaussehende Mann Dr. Sheldon Cooper war, der durch seine Macken und Ticks im ganzen Institut bekannt ist.

  
Trotzdem bereut er es nicht. Hat nicht allein eben diese Begegnung gezeigt, dass Sheldon Cooper nicht so ist wie ihn alle beschreiben?

 

Vielleicht war er darum so enttäuscht als Sheldon ihn Tage später aufsuchte nur um ihm zu erklären, dass es ein Missverständnis gegeben hat. Er habe kein Interesse an einer romantischen oder sexuellen Interaktion und wollte dies auch nie implizieren. Leonard, ein Freund von ihm (Dr. Hofstadter vielleicht?), habe ihm erklärt, dass seine Formulierungen dies jedoch kurioserweise angedeutet haben.

 

Sheldon war immer noch sein Typ, schien nett, wenn auch etwas konfus im Umgang mit Menschen und ehrlich gesagt ist Blaine noch nie jemand gewesen, der so leicht aufgibt. Trotzdem ist selbst er überrascht wie dreist seine nächste Handlung gewesen ist, die ihn in diese aktuelle Situation gebracht hat.

 

In dem einen Moment hatte ihm Sheldon seinen Standpunkt erklärt und im nächsten fragte er den anderen Wissenschaftler, ob Sheldon überhaupt schon einmal eine romantische Interaktion ausprobiert habe. Er hatte kaum auf das verneinende Kopfschütteln gewartet, bevor er schon weitersprach.

 

"Dann hast du doch bestimmt nichts gegen einen kleinen Versuch."

 

So ein simpler Satz begleitet mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln und doch brachte sie dies zu dieser aktuellen Situation.

 

Er hatte kaum auf das zögerliche und mehr fragende, denn bestimmende "Durchaus ein Punkt, der zu bedenken ist." von Sheldon gewartet, da war er schon an ihn herangetreten.

 

Sie sind fast gleich groß, sodass sie einander in die Augen sehen können. Sheldons Körper ist dünner, nicht so muskulös wie sein eigner, aber er fühlt sich fantastisch gegen den seinen an. Genauso wie sich auch Sheldons Lippen wundervoll anfühlen.

 

Blaine hält sich zurück. Er schlingt weder seine Arme um Sheldon noch gibt er seinem Verlangen nach dessen Mund mit seiner Zunge zu erkunden und zu schmecken. Stattdessen liegen seine Hände ruhig auf Sheldons Gesicht, während ihre beider Paar Lippen keusch aufeinander ruhen.

 

Erst als sich Sheldon nicht wehrt oder ihn entrüstet abschüttelt, fängt er an seine Lippen zu bewegen und dann vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge Sheldons Lippen zu umfahren bis diese sich zögernd öffnen.

 

Es ist ein Kuss, der weder leidenschaftlich noch lang ist, doch trotzdem ist er besonders. Allein schon wegen dem verblüfften Blick, den Sheldon auf seinen Gesicht trägt, sobald sie sich voneinander lösen.

 

Blaine weiß nicht, ob Sheldon den Kuss genossen hat oder ob er überhaupt an ihn oder Männern allgemein interessiert ist, doch all dies ist egal. Er hat zumindest diesen einen tollen Kuss und so kann er sich auch leicht mit einem Lächeln verabschieden, während Sheldon immer noch an seinen Abschiedsworten zu knappern scheint.

 

Wie überraschend. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein einfacher Kuss und ein "Ich bin da, wenn du mehr Testläufe über romantische und sexuelle Interaktionen machen willst." genug ist um den größten Exzentrikers des California Institute of Technology zum Schweigen zu bringen. Nun, man lernt nie aus und er... er hat vielleicht doch noch Grund auf ein Date mit Dr. Sheldon Cooper zu hoffen.

 

Ende

 


End file.
